Crime of Passion
by NikiGrace
Summary: Sebastian had always wanted to repent for blinding Kurt in high school.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters/actors therein.

Summary: Sebastian had always wanted to repent for blinding Kurt in high school.

* * *

><p>Sebastian didn't believe it was him at first. He was waiting on the train in to Manhattan when he heard the tap, tap, tap of cane echoing in the almost empty station. Curious, he looked up from his ipad. The lone pale figure cautiously made his way down the stairs and stopped not ten feet from him. It had been a little over two years since he'd seen Kurt.<p>

The dark glasses covered Kurt's useless eyes. The surprised expression in the beautiful blue, green eyes would forever be branded in Sebastian's memory. At the time he was happy he had finally wiped the smug grin of the other boy's face. He had wanted what the other boy had. If Sebastian couldn't have it and couldn't take it, he would make the person sorry. Kurt was sorry all right. He was blind. He lost his spot in NYADA. He lost his father to a heart attack not three months after he lost his sight. He lost the garage. He lost his house. He lost hope.

Sebastian followed his rival's life as well as he could. Kurt had a job as a receptionist old folks home. It was just about the only thing a blind person could do in Lima. Sebastian heard that his step mom had pulled some strings to get him that job after the garage closed. It was difficult to keep track of Kurt without admitting guilt – something he couldn't do. Sebastian hadn't even been able to apologize to Kurt.

It had been twenty six months since Sebastian had been found not guilty of battery with grievous injury. His father, a state's attorney had quietly paid off the judge. His high priced attorney had torn the victim's reputation to shreds. Sebastian hadn't meant to blind the boy, he just wanted to win.

* * *

><p>AN: Tell me if there is any interest in continuing. The following chapters will be much longer but I wanted to gauge the reaction to this first.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters/actors therein.

* * *

><p>Sebastian knew he was officially going to stalk Kurt when his stop came and went and he remained on the train watching the silent boy. He was surprised to find the man not put in headphones. Kurt had always loved music so much. Whenever he stacked out the Lima Bean waiting for him or Blaine to arrive, Kurt was always listening to music. Now the other boy was sitting silently, posture perfect, waiting for his stop.<p>

Kurt had changed in since high school. He was less feminine. Kurt was still beautiful but he had grown into a man. He was less androgynous. Perhaps it was his clothing. The Kurt that Sebastian remembered preferred layers of flowy garments that were indigenous to the women's section. The man sitting across the train from him wore sleek well fitted clothing in muted colors. Gone were the broaches and silly bow ties. The steam punker boots were also missing from this sleek design. This outfit was without whimsy and that is why Sebastian made the decision to stalk Kurt.

He couldn't fathom that his actions had so drastically effected another person. Sebastian was lucky. He never had to live with the consequences of his actions. He was a see…want…take kind of guy. If he wanted something he couldn't just take, he asked his father and he would get it. He irreparably damaged Kurt.

For the first time in his life Sebastian felt remorse. The thought angered him. He hadn't meant to blind Kurt. He shouldn't feel guilty. But he did. He was going to get redemption the only way he knew how. He would pay for it.

* * *

><p>The train sped through the city towards the area of town that Sebastian only visited when he couldn't score off his friends. How did Kurt manage to survive in this part of the city? Did he even live in New York? Was he just visiting? Can a blind person even go sightseeing or do they call it something else?<p>

Sebastian was trying to decide whether he was going to find out which stop Kurt was taking or whether he was going to actually follow him. Its not like he'd never stalked someone before. In fact its not like he hadn't stalked Kurt before. Back in high school, he'd often followed the other boy when he was trying to antagonize him. Sebastian still thought he could have landed Blaine if it weren't for the slushie. As it turned out, that move had been poorly planned out. It was supposed to take Kurt out of circulation long enough for Sebastian to cozy up to his pretty boyfriend. Instead Blaine seemed to become a rabid enemy. Sebastian was forced to get him arrested to stop the other boy from harassing him.

He should have been released from jail by now. Granted his father had given Blaine the maximum penalty of six months, but that ended a long time ago. Sebastian wondered what had become of Blaine.

His thoughts were interrupted when Kurt stood up and moved towards the door. Sebastian remained seated deciding that he didn't really want to go to the trouble. It was years ago. It was an accident. Kurt had probably made his peace with it by now. The next stop was announced and Sebastian recognized it as the stop closest to his dealer.

It wouldn't be stalking if he was going to visit with an old friend, right? Sebastian's mind was made up as he saw what looked like a credit card fall to the floor just as left the train. He picked them up and chased after the boy.

"Excuse me!" He grabbed Kurt's elbow lightly. Sebastian was surprised when he didn't even jump at the touch. Kurt had always used to be so high strung. It was just one more thing that marked the passage of time.

"Yes?"

Ah there it was – the snark. Without it Kurt would have been totally unrecognizable. "You dropped your hotel key."

"Oh, thanks." Kurt turned to leave.

"Wait, that's it? I save you from being practically homeless when you can get into back into your hotel room and all you have for me is a measly little thanks?" Sebastian didn't know why he was flirting with Kurt. He would have never made a play for the fussy man in the past but this Kurt was different. He was still beautiful but he had this strong but vulnerable aura going on that pushed all his buttons.

The supercilious expression that Sebastian remembered well made Kurt's face even more attractive, "I'm sure the front desk would give me another key."

"In this neighborhood, I'd be surprised if anyone is manning the front desk."

Kurt's expression faltered as he obviously tried to preserve some dignity. "I appreciate your concern, can I have my key back? Or do you want to continue to annoy me?"

"I have no intentions of delaying you any longer than it take for you agree to coffee."

"Coffee? Really?"

"You don't like coffee?"

"I don't go out with strange men that can't find the temerity to ask me out on a proper date."

"In that case, would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

"No." Kurt grabbed the card blindly and left.

Sebastian stood there and watched as Kurt quickly left him standing alone in the train station.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you find Sebastian to be written in character. I find him to be a pompous jerk that borders on antisocial. Now that I think about it he's kind of a meaner Jesse.

Thank you to everyone that commented. I absolutely love reviews but your story favs/alerts were also appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters/actors therein.

Warning: Spoilers for up to Season 3x11 (Michael). Sort of this is A/U mid Michael episode.

Summary: Sebastian had always wanted to repent for blinding Kurt in high school. Not a Kurbastian story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Oh how Sebastian missed Kurt's snarky attitude. Half the reason he had chased after Blaine was to get Kurt worked up. There was nothing Sebastian loved more than a challenge. He would get Kurt Hummel into bed and then perhaps he would finally be able to put him out of his mind. Kurt would probably thank him in the end. After all who wouldn't want to take ride on this stallion. Thanks to his father he could wine and dine the most frigid flower into a nymphomaniac. Flash a little cash, give a complement here and there, and any man would be his for the taking. Sebastian decided to take a small detour to pick up some recreational supplies from his dealer while in the neighborhood. He would return the next day to track down his next conquest.

* * *

><p>Bright and early Friday morning found Sebastian waiting in the lobby of Clermont Lounge Hotel. The smell of beer and urine permeated the entire hotel. There wasn't any where to even sit and wait for guests. This had to be one of the worst hotels in New York city. Sebastian knew that Kurt was pretty bad off but surely he could afford something better. Landing the boy in his bed was going to be easier than he thought. He could probably pay him off for the price of a hot meal.<p>

Sebastian had thought all night about how to introduce himself to Kurt. Obviously he couldn't use his real name. It was a good thing that Kurt was living in this neighborhood. There was no chance Sebastian would run into anyone he knew except maybe his dealer. They had not parted on the best of terms last night.

Roach had raised his prices by over hundred percent. That's just not good business. Sebastian refused to be intimidated by Roach. They made what Sebastian felt was a reasonable deal but he wasn't going to be buying from Roach in the future. As he tried to tell the young entrepreneur, its all about supply and demand. You can't raise you rates higher than the market will bear. Granted Sebastian had no problem being able to pay but it was against his principals to pay more than he had to.

Sebastian's attention was drawn to the elevator as it announced its arrival. The ever beautiful Kurt Hummel stepped out cane in hand. "Excuse me?"

Kurt tilted his head in confusion until a haughty developed, "What do you want?"

"You remember me? Why of course you do. I've been waiting to take you on our date."

"I do believe I told you to get lost."

"You would be incorrect. You did nothing of the sort. You said you told me that you only go out with men that have the courage to ask."

Kurt didn't even flinch when Sebastian mentioned courage. It had always been Blaine's catch phrase. Obviously Kurt had left Blaine and his disneyesque philosophy in the past were they belong. Sebastian and Kurt were a lot alike. They both knew the world was a cruel place and the only way to win was to slap everyone else down before they could do the same to you. Too bad a longer term relationship wouldn't work with Kurt. His identity would eventually be revealed and no matter what their future held Kurt would never forgive Sebastian for blinding him.

"I don't really have time for my own personal stalker right now."

"Why what's your hurry?"

"I have an appointment."

"What kind of appointment? Are you a model?"

"Really? Did you just use the are you a model line?"

"At least I didn't tell you those Marc Jabcobs' pants would look great on the floor next to my bed."

"I guess at the very least I could give you credit for guessing the designer."

"You could. As a reward you could also let me escort you to your appointment." Kurt appeared to be warming to Sebastian's charm, but of course who wouldn't.

Kurt pressed a button on his watch. After the time was announced, he conceded that he would allow Sebastian to buy him one coffee. "But be advised that I am not forfeiting the right to throw said coffee in your face if you annoy me."

Sebastian was silent, remembering the disastrous drink he thrown at Kurt years ago. He didn't find throwing drinks amusing anymore. He choked out a response, "You would throw hot coffee in my face?"

"Only if you deserved it."

* * *

><p>They sat in the dark corner of an eclectic coffeehouse. Although it was not really near the posh area of town that he lived, Sebastian stood a much higher chance of being recognized here. "So should I prepare my protective rain gear?"<p>

"No, surprisingly you've been a proper gentleman."

"You shouldn't be surprised, I am a proper gentleman…when I need to be."

"You mean when you are threatened with scalding coffee? Or perhaps when you are trying to get some hussy to go home with you. Tell me Jake what do you want from me?"

"I thought that was obvious."

"I guess it is. I think we're done here."

"Wait. Kurt I'm sorry." Sebastian finally got to say he was sorry but it didn't really feel as good as he'd hoped. "I meant to say that I just want to get to know you better. I followed you from the train initially because I thought you were attractive and I thought we could have a fun time together but I think I'd actually like to get to know you…as a person."

"Right…so you'll forgive me if I make you prove it?"

"Of course. I know you said its about time for your appointment anyway. Why don't you let me escort you?"

"Hmm."

At least it wasn't a no. "Maybe we can spend the rest of the day together? I can always wait for you."

"I guess I can give you a chance."

"Great! Where to?"

"Dr. Tarlington's office."

"Oh, you're not sick are you?"

"No, I'm not. He's a ophthalmologist. He's supposedly the one of the best. He better be – he's one of the most expensive. I'm not sure why I'm even going unless I can get some kind of special monetary assistance I'll never be able to pay for the operation. At least he agreed to do the consolation pro bono."

"Aren't their charitable donations for this kind of thing?"

"Sometimes. Usually its some kind of religious organization. I don't think they'd be so enthusiastic to give to a professed atheist."

"You never know until you try."

"True. I can't believe I just told a virtual stranger all my problems. Please just blame it on nerves."

"No problem Kurt. Give me your phone number and agree to spend the rest of the day with me and all is forgotten.

* * *

><p>AN: Please note Kurbastian is not endgame. Don't be surprised when it doesn't happen. That is the only thing I'm giving away.


End file.
